villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kim Jong-un (The Interview)
Kim Jong-un is the main antagonist of the 2014 film The Interview. Biography Background He was the dictator of the isolated Democratic People's Republic Of Korea and commenced the development of strong nuclear warheads. Kim intended to televise an interview with Dave Skylark to deceive his enemy countries into thinking that even such a popular and well-admired celebrity like Skylark can find Kim as a friend. The purpose of the interview was to manipulate countries opposed to dictatorship into worshiping and seeing Kim as a god, so that they will end up like the brainwashed North Koreans. In The Interview Dave interviews celebrities about personal topics and gossip. After Dave and his crew celebrate their 1,000th episode, they discover that Jong-un is a fan of Skylark Tonight, prompting Aaron to arrange an interview. Aaron travels to rural China to receive instructions from Sook-yin Park, a North Korean propagandist, and Dave accepts the task of interviewing Kim. After a night of drugs, sex and partying, the next day CIA Agent Lacey (Lizzy Caplan) proposes that Dave and Aaron assassinate Kim using a transdermal strip that will expose Kim to ricin via handshake. Skylark and Rappoport protest that killing Kim won't solve the issue about the nuclear weapons, but Lacey claims she is confident that Kim's death will facilitate a coup d'état. Upon their arrival in North Korea, one of Kim's bodyguards discovers the ricin strip and chews it, believing it to be gum. Lacey airdrops two more strips from an UAV and Aaron smuggles them into the palace. Dave spends the day with Kim, playing basketball, showing Dave a Soviet Union tank that was handed to Kim Il-Sung by Joseph Stalin apparently during the Korean War, spin-the-bottle, limbo, and partying. Kim persuades Dave that he is misunderstood, and they become friends. While driving a tank, Dave discovers that Kim loves the song "Firework" by Katy Perry. At dinner, the bodyguard exposed to ricin has a seizure and inadvertently kills Kim's other bodyguard before dying. The next morning, Dave feels guilty and discards one of the ricin strips, then thwarts Aaron's attempt to poison Kim with the second strip. After a dinner mourning the death of Kim's bodyguard, Dave discovers Kim's malicious character and that the nearby grocery store is merely a facade. Aaron and Sook confess their attraction to each other and Sook reveals she despises Kim claiming that she expressed sympathy for the North Koreans who are starving, being tortured or have been killed. Sook then lectures to Aaron and Dave that killing Kim won't change anything (ironically, Aaron and Dave already thought of this earlier in the movie) and then Sook proves that Agent Lacey is wrong, that killing Kim would only provoke one of his brothers or generals to take his place and continue using North Korea's military and nuclear bombs to antagonize innocent lives. Dave, Aaron, and Sook form a plan to break Kim's cult of personality by making him cry on air. Sook claims that once the North Korean people realize that Kim Jong-un has lied to them and is not a biologically superior entity, then they will stop respecting and worshipping him so much. During the internationally televised interview with Kim, Dave at first tricks Kim at the beginning into thinking that the interview will be about praising him and asking positive questions. However, the first question was why Kim allows North Korea to starve, to which Kim at first lies that North Korea has a good abundance of food, but Dave reveals that he saw for himself the grocery store was all fake. This causes mayhem in the control room as Sook and Aaron are forced to fight the three broadcasters (with one being particularly the most violent). Kim angrily blames that the United States of America's economic sanctions will not allow him to have any power to feed his people. Dave only then goes to a new question about why Kim tortures his own people such as through detention camps, to which Kim tries to deny. Due to some key points he brought up during the unheard and unseen parts of the interview, Kim now overturned the conversation, but when Dave sings "Firework," as well as mentioning that he misses his dad (Kim Jong-il), Kim cries uncontrollably and soils himself, ruining his reputation. Sook and Aaron seize control of the broadcasting center and fend off guards trying to halt the broadcast. Kim shoots Dave, who survives due to a bulletproof vest under his shirt. Dave, Aaron and Sook regroup and escape the presidential palace, but soon run into the soldiers still not convinced that they stop being loyal to their dictator. The three hijack Kim's tank in order to get to their pickup point. Right after throwing a tamper tantrum about the interview and rectally assaulting a general who made him even angrier about it, Kim boards a helicopter and pursues Dave, Aaron and Sook with the military firing at the tank. He orders that North Korea's nuclear missiles be prepared for launch, but before he can issue the command for them to fire, Dave destroys the helicopter from the tank, killing Kim. While Aaron and Dave chose to go back to the United States, Sook immediately ran back to Pyongyang to take over the throne and turned North Korea into a denuclearized democracy. Trivia * Because of the film's portrayal of him, North Korean government swore to attack the United States, but have denied the allegations that they partook in the Sony Entertainment Movie Studio hack. * Most American, South Korean, and Japanese citizens regard the real life Kim Jong-un as a villain primarily due to his nuclear threats. Denouncement of North Korea, Kim Jong-un and his father Kim Jong-il has hailed from a strong majority of the world's population. Seth Rogen, the co-director of The Interview, ''defended that he does not regret his movie's political messages. * While North Korea protested "The Interview", it actually copied footage straight from earlier American movies that condemned North Korea, "Olympus Has Fallen" and "Red Dawn", right into propaganda for North Korean citizens. Both Olympus and Red Dawn depicted exaggerated scenes of a North Korean invasion upon the United States with American civilians getting killed. Unlike "The Interview", Olympus and Red Dawn featured a fictional North Korean antagonist (Captain Cho in ''Red Dawn and Kang Yeonsak in Olympus Has Fallen) being the main villain, rather than Kim Jong-un himself, which can be another reason why North Korea didn't protest for those films to also be banned outright. * Originally, Kim Jong Un's death was going to be much more violent, originally featuring his face melting in slow motion. It was removed not due to possible censorship problems but more a consideration whether the rather brutal scene was actually funny enough. Videos Category:Comedic Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Starvers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Villain Category:Oppressors Category:Adulterers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Hegemony Category:Polluters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased